O primeiro beijo de Lucy
by hin-vi
Summary: Há uma coisa que anda preocupando muito a Lucy  ela ainda é BV . O que acontece quando três garotos começam a disputar a "boca"dela? Quem ela irá escolher? Acompanhem!  Meio podre o resumo mas leiam!
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse: **Há uma coisa que anda preocupando muito a Lucy (ela _ainda _é BV). O que acontece quando três garotos começam a disputar a "boca"dela? Quem ela irá escolher? Acompanhem!

Sei que ficou meio podre o resumo mas estou me esforçando para escrever. Espero que gostem!

Cap.1

Já faz quase um ano que estou na Fairy Tail, nesse tempo, muita coisa aconteceu. Passei por várias coisas, fiz muitos amigos, sofri muitos machucados, mas enfim, foi muito divertido!

Ah, a primeira pessoa que conheci foi o Natsu (que me trouxe para a Fairy Tail). Ele é muito teimoso, cabeça dura e não consegue andar em transportes. Sabe se meter em confusão como ninguém e é forte. Sempre acompanhado do Happy, um gato voador, que vive me provocando, no entanto gosta de mim (chora toda vez que desapareço!)

Depois deles vem o Gray. A primeira vez que o vi estava sem roupa (é uma mania dele), na hora tomei um baita de um susto, mas depois acostumei (não que ele viva sem roupa pelo amor de Deus!). Ele e o Natsu vivem brigando, mas são melhores amigos (mesmo sem admitir! rsrs)

Depois conheci a Erza, ela é legal e muito bonita. Também é assustadora (todo mundo acha isso) e muitíssimo forte!

Também tem muitas outras pessoas, mas se eu for fazer a lista completa vai acabar as folhas.

- Ah... – parei, me espreguiçando e bocejando. – Estou cansada, acho que já vou dormir.

Repentinamente apareceu uma imagem da Aquarius com o Scorpio (namorado dela).

- Poxa, até hoje não saí com ninguém. Será que algum dia alguém vai me querer?

A Erza tem o Jellal, a Aquarius tem o Scorpio, a Sherry tem o Lyon, a Juvia ainda tenta o Gray...

- Huhum! – sacudi a cabeça. – Chega de pensar nisso, vou acabar dormindo sentada.

Na hora que ia me virando dei de cara com alguém e caí.

- Natsu eu já disse pra dar o for-...

Mas na hora que abri os olhos, uma gentil mão me ajudou a levantar.

- Desculpe por te assustar Lucy.

- Loki! Mas o que você...?

- Esqueceu que posso atravessar o portal? – ele sorriu levemente.

- Ah é... O que veio fazer aqui?

- Te visitar. Já faz um tempo que não te vejo, estava com saudades.

Ele olhou pra mim sugestivamente. Meio que sorri sem graça.

- Eu também...

- Por que está vermelha?

Comecei a gritar e o esbofeteei.

- Não tô não!

Loki começou a rir sem parar.

- Ai ai, Lucy e sua mania de espancar os outros que entram de surpresa no apartamento...

- Oi Natsu?Beleza? – Loki perguntou.

Era o Natsu, mas tinha alguma coisa de errado nele... O que será?

- E aí Loki? – ele sorriu.

Ah vai ver era só impressão. Mas espera aí...

- O que você tá fazendo aqui a uma hora dessa Natsu? Já são onze e meia!

- Tá cedo...

- Não pro meu sono de beleza!

Ok foi a primeira frase que veio. Às vezes é ruim ser loira...Meu Deus o que foi que eu disse? Acho que bati com a cabeça.

- Ah Lucy, por favor...

E eram os dois fazendo carinha de cachorrinho pidão pra cima de mim.

- Ok ok, vou tomar banho,nem pensem em espionar!

E fiz minha "carinha de anjo". Acho que eles entenderam o recado, pegaram a Magos e Magos pra ler.

Entrei na banheira e quando vi tinha alguém lá dentro.

- QUEM É?

Não sabia se corria ou se gritava, quando vi a ponta de um cabelo vermelho.

- Erza!

- O que foi? Não posso mais tomar banho em paz não?

- O que aconteceu Lucy? – Loki, Natsu e Gray (só faltava ele pra completar a bagunça) apareceram na porta. E eu estava de pé.

Drogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Eles ficaram vermelhos, mas aí o Loki meio que saiu do transe e espancou os dois pra fora do banheiro.

- Bando de tarados! Não vou deixar que vejam a minha dona assim!

Aí começou uma gritaria pra lá. Putz que droga! Tomara que não destruam a minha sala.

Erza saiu da banheira.

- Hummmm, sua banheira é realmente muito boa Lucy.

Oh Jesus o que eu faço?

- Lembre-se que vamos pra um lugar bem longe amanhã. Não vai dormir tarde hein?

Ai o trabalho! Me programei pra ir dormir nove horas hoje, vou ficar cheia de olheiras. Buááááááá!

Essa é a minha vida:trabalhos,uma equipe completamente louca e zero de sossego no meu apê "público''.

- Lucy? Lucy?

Ouvi uma voz me chamando, só podia ser de um garoto. Virei-me rapidamente para ver quem era, mas ele tinha sumido. Saí correndo e comecei a procurar pelas ruas de Magnolia, quando dobrei numa esquina e alguém começou a me sacudir.

- Me larga! – comecei a gritar desesperada.

- Lucy acorda! Você tá atrasada!

Natsu estava em cima de mim me sacudindo. Claro que eu tomei um susto e chutei ele pra fora.

- O que cê pensa que tá fazendo em cima de mim hein Natsu?

Foi quando me toquei do que ele havia dito.

- Que horas são? – perguntei receosa.

- São nove da manhã.

- QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? Mas o trabalho começava ...

- Sete e quarenta e cinco.

Senti uma presença maligna atrás de mim, era a Erza, irradiando uma aura nada positiva pra cima de mim. OH DROGA!

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO LUCY HEARTPHILIA? JÁ ERA PRA ESTARMOS NO VAGÃO DO TREM SIMPLESMENTE SENTADOS, DESCANSANDO E RINDO, MAS GRAÇAS À SENHORITA VAMOS TER QUE IR A PÉ!

Ai eu mereço mesmo uma coisa dessas. Já estamos caminhando há quase duas horas e meia, a Erza dessa vez não quis carregar ninguém por causa do mal humor (minha culpa buáááá)

Sem prestar atenção, tropecei numa pedra (detalhe era visível, bom pelo menos para alguém que prestasse atenção) e caí feio.

- Ai... – óbvio que eu não ia chorar mas é claro que choramingar é outra história... É tenso ser filha única e quando se foi rica um dia é pior!

- Lucy! – Natsu e Gray vieram correndo me ajudar a levantar. Eles são tão fofos, amo meus amigos. – Tudo bem? Consegue andar?

Ok isso também já é demais...

- A-acho que sim...

- Chame o Horologium pra te ajudar, é melhor você descansar. – Gray sorriu para mim preocupado.

- Verdade. – Natsu começou a balançar a cabeça feito um retardado.

- Que isso gente eu tô bem...

De repente, senti uma tonteira e senti os braços de Gray me ampararem.

- Lucy você não tá bem.

Eu ia abrir a boca pra responder, mas o Natsu me impediu.

- Deixa que eu levo ela. – ele olhou sério para Gray.

- Mas eu já estou com ela. – ele devolveu, irritado.

Erza a estava a metros de distância de nós.

- VAMOS SEUS MOLENGAS AINDA FALTA MUITO!

Gray foi me carregando e Natsu foi emburrado por todo o percurso. Oh vida...

**N/A: **E aí o que acharam? Será que posso continuar a escrever ou é perda de tempo? Por favor deixem reviews!

Ah e se me perguntarem do Happy saiu de férias com a Carla...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinopse: **Há uma coisa que anda preocupando muito a Lucy (ela _ainda _é BV). O que acontece quando três garotos começam a disputar a "boca"dela? Quem ela irá escolher? Acompanhem!

Sei que ficou meio podre o resumo mas estou me esforçando para escrever. Espero que gostem!

Cap. 2

- Lucy você está acordada? – era a voz do Gray.

- Hã? – respondi abrindo os olhos.

- Você dormiu todo o caminho. – Natsu falou.

Dormi todo o caminho? Nossa, o que deu em mim?

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ NOS FAZ VIR A PÉ E AINDA TEM A CORAGEM DE PASSAR TODA A VIAGEM DORMINDO! – Erza me olhou com cara de demônio.

Todos (eu, Gray e Natsu) olhamos de olho arregalado para ela.

- Brincadeira Lucy. – ela riu, sei...

- Já chegamos? – olhei ao meu redor, estava dentro de uma barraca.

- Paramos pra descansar, de manhã cedo vamos voltar a andar. – Erza falou serenamente. (N/A:nossa que milagre!)

- Falta muito?

- Só mais um quilometro e meio. – Natsu sorriu pra mim. – Dessa vez eu te carrego.

Subitamente fiquei vermelha.

- N-não! Quero dizer, obrigada mas eu já posso andar.

- Ah sim, falando nisso o que você tinha?

- N-nada. – "Nem eu sei..."

Erza saiu correndo. Havia um cheiro forte de queimado.

- Droga esqueci o jantar no fogo!

Saímos e olhamos para a gororoba negra dentro da panela. Realmente, estava horrível.

- Desculpa gente, sei que quem faz o jantar é você Lucy, mas como os meninos foram contra eu te acordar, tentei fazer sozinha. – fez uma carinha de cachorro triste.

- Olha Erza, tudo bem... Pelo menos você se esforçou para fazer e não sei porque não me acordaram, mas não se preocupe, tenho uns bolinhos aqui comigo. São pra emergência. – pisquei.

- Oh Lucy, ainda bem que temos você! – eles me abraçaram.

Sempre fiquei muito feliz de ter entrado para a Fairy Tail, ter encontrado meu lar. E me senti mais feliz ainda quando pude ser útil, fazendo aquele curso de culinária. Embora digam que estou bem mais forte que no começo (o que até pode ser verdade) geralmente são eles que mais lutam e eu meio que fico como suporte...

- Não chora Lucy! Olha... – Natsu fez uma careta engraçada.

- Não é nada... – enxuguei minhas lágrimas e sorri.

Eles começaram a comer os bolinhos até que Erza me encarou.

- Ah, agora sei porque você passou mal.

Os garotos olharam dela para mim, confusos.

- O que?

- POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ COMENDO? – lançou-me um olhar acusador.

- É que... – fiquei um pouquinho vermelha.

- AH PELO AMOR DE DEUS LUCY NÃO VAI ME DIZER QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DE DIETA?

Dei um sorriso amarelo.

Claro que Natsu e Gray olharam espantados para mim.

- Dieta Lucy? Por quê? – Natsu começou.

- Você está ótima. – Gray completou.

Ok isso tá começando a ficar estranho... Essa chuva de elogios. Sacudi a cabeça.

- Prometa-me Lucy Heartphilia que você vai parar com essas dietas malucas.

- M-mas...

Ela me lançou um olhar de ponto, fim da discussão.

Só fiz que sim com a cabeça e comecei a comer um bolinho.

Depois daquilo fomos dormir, iríamos caminhar mais.

**N/A: **Gomen minna-chan XD, sei que ficou minúsculo, o próximo prometo que vai ser maior! Por favor não deixem de comentar, isso é um estímulo pra mim continuar a escrever...

P.S: Já que até os anônimos podem postar review, não tem desculpa de preguiça de se cadastrar no site kkkkk

**Respostas das reviews:**

_Lilikaa:_ obrigada!

_Lady Carolitta:_ rsrs obrigada por comentar querida! Pode deixar que não vou esquecer do seu NaLu não...

_Viviane do Carmo: _Isso me emocionou bastante X) Vou me esforçar para continuar a escrever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinopse: **Há uma coisa que anda preocupando muito a Lucy (ela _ainda _é BV). O que acontece quando três garotos começam a disputar a "boca"dela? Quem ela irá escolher? Acompanhem!

Sei que ficou meio podre o resumo mas estou me esforçando para escrever. Espero que gostem!

Cap 3

- Uahhhh. Que bom que você resolveu nos carregar Erza! – Gray e Natsu estavam sentados rindo feito dois idiotas.

Aparentemente ela estava de bom humor, saltei do enorme carregador de malas e fui até ela.

- Erza!

- Lucy! – ela me olhou sorrindo.

Ahhh saquei, ela REALMENTE está feliz. Vou verificar o porque.

- Então... – comecei, dando ênfase na primeira palavra. – Por que essa felicidade toda? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N-não. – Erza ficou vermelha como o próprio cabelo. – Nada.

- Hum sei...

- Nada é sério. – ela queria me enrolar, até parece!

- Por acaso isso não teria nada a ver com o Jellal teria?

Pude ver que ela começou a tremer e calou a boca. Bingo!

- Foi não foi? Diz, diz!

- Ok, você venceu... Tem sim.

- Ahhhh eu sabia! – comecei a gritar feito uma louca. Natsu e Gray começaram a nos olhar (eu gritando e Erza de uma cor só: vermelho! rsrs) sem entender nada.

Erza logo percebeu os olhares e disse toda sem jeito.

- Nada não gente só a Lucy que anda meio doida mesmo hehehe. – sorriso forçado.

Eles olharam por um looongo tempo, mas por fim deixaram de lado.

Erza me olhou com a típica cara de demônio dela.

- Você vai me pagar por isso Lucy!

Tremi um pouco, mas fui em frente.

- Vamos me conta o que aconteceu. – imitei o olhar que Natsu me dava quando implorava pra ficar no meu apartamento.

Ela suspirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

- Tá, tá, mas você não pode falar pra ninguém okay? Senão perde a sua vida. – fez uma cara maligna.

- Claro! – "Não tô a fim de perder a vida mesmo... Sou muito jovem para morrer!"

Ela passou da cara homicida para a cara de garotinha apaixonada.

- Aiiiiii! Sonhei com o Jellal ontem. Foi um sonho tãããããão lindo sabe? Nele a gente se beijava de uma maneira beeem, como posso dizer, quente – mais vermelha ainda – e nós estávamos andando no meio de uma pilha de corpos sangrentos que tínhamos acabado de matar e...

Meus olhos estavam arregalados. SANGUE? MORTE?

De repente ela se estapeou.

- POR QUE EU TÔ CONTANDO ISSO PRA VOCÊ MESMO?

- Porquê eu perguntei? – falei ainda chocada, nossa! esses sonhos da Erza... Nunca mais pergunto.

Ficamos andando em silêncio por um tempo, eu estava olhando a paisagem enquanto caminhávamos (**N/A:** Kami-sama quando esses pobres coitados vão parar? Kkk) até que ela me perguntou, um lampejo de curiosidade em seus olhos:

- Lucy, você já namorou antes de ir pra Fairy?

Putz, pergunta desgraçada!

- A-antes de ir pra guilda?

- É eu sei que você nunca saiu com ninguém de lá.

Droga por que a Erza tinha que ser tão direta? POR QUE?

- É... Sabe... B-bem... – comecei a enrolar feito uma idiota.

- Hum, não ouvi direito a resposta. – ela colocou a mão na orelha e inclinou-se na minha direção. Só podia ser deboche!

- N-não. – sussurrei, nem consegui falar em voz alta.

- Nani? Ouvi nada.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

A floresta inteira tremeu. Os pássaros saíram voando com medo. Vai ser escandalosa assim na –

- Calma Lucy! – Erza falou assustada. – Também não sou tão velha assim, ainda escuto bem.

Gray e Natsu olharam de olhos arregalados também.

- Algo errado Lucy? – Natsu.

- O que aconteceu? – Gray.

- N-nada. – falei, acenando com as mãos.

Eles olharam desconfiadíssimos, mas viraram a cara. Estavam com uma cara de "Aff, é a Lucy..."

- E agora Erza? Satisfeita?

Ela me deu um sorriso doce:

- Agora sim.

Claro que eu fiquei com a cara emburrada. Ela continuou:

- Por que você nunca saiu com ninguém Lucy?

- É...

- O quê?

- Até hoje nunca parei pra pensar muito nisso, na verdade, realmente não sei responder.

- Como você, sendo linda, com um corpão e legal, nunca saiu com alguém?

Parecia mais que ela estava falando consigo mesma. No entanto respondi:

- Não sei...

Nunca fui metida nem nada do tipo. Tá bom, só um pouquinho, mais com relação a minha "sensualidade". Mas realmente não sou de se jogar fora. Então por que?

A pergunta não me saiu da cabeça até a hora que finalmente chegamos ao portão da cidade de Cipricorn.

Fomos recebidos por uma multidão de pessoas, todas pareciam muito felizes de nos ver por lá.

Um homem baixinho se apressou e começou a nos dar as boas vindas.

- Sejam bem-vindos magos da Fairy Tail. Podem me seguir.

Começamos a segui-lo sem falar nada, quando de repente um velho pulou **nos meus peitos**.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – gritei assustada.

Foi tudo tão rápido que quase não peguei a cena: o velho caiu pra um lado, desacordado. Natsu e Gray esfregavam a cabeça, pois eles dois foram "me salvar" daquele homem e como pularam ao mesmo tempo se bateram.

- O-obrigada meninos.

Todos estavam em silêncio, até que um garoto apareceu e disse:

- Desculpe moça. – ele ficou vermelho – o vovô é assim mesmo, não pode ver garotas bonitas que...

Não conseguiu completar o resto. Natsu e Gray olharam de cara feia e ele saiu puxando o avô sem dizer mais nada. Eu e Erza ficamos sem falar nada, continuamos seguindo o homenzinnho até que chegamos em um prédio grande.

- Aqui fica a prefeitura.

Entramos e esperamos até que uma mulher chegou.

- Podem entrar, primeira porta a direita.

Passamos pela porta e vimos o mesmo homem pequeno.

- Por que você nos guiou pela cidade sem revelar que era o prefeito? – Erza perguntou desconfiada.

- Ah isso é uma mania minha, de guia turístico.

- Hum tá. – encolheu os ombros.

- Olha a missão dizia que vocês tinham que derrotar um grupo de magos certo?

Confirmamos com a cabeça.

- Na verdade ocorreu um erro, realmente vocês vão ter que enfrentá-los, mas o objetivo principal é pegar a minha sobrinha que foi seqüestrada. A culpa foi da minha secretária ineficiente que não soube exprimir o que eu disse nas palavras certas.

- Tudo bem. – Erza falou. – Já que estamos aqui mesmo...

- Só que tem um detalhezinho: eles gostam de mulheres, como vocês, se posso dizer assim. – e deu uma piscadinha – Acho que o melhor seria se só as duas se infiltrassem se oferecendo para servir aos cabeças do grupo.

Todos os olhos arregalados.

- A LUCY? – Gray gritou.

- NEM PENSAR. – Natsu completou.

- Ei eu existo sabiam? – Erza estava no canto, magoada.

Detalhe: ninguém ligou.

- Vocês aceitaram a missão, agora tem que ir até o fim.

Os dois de cara emburrada, eu de boca aberta e Erza magoada.

- Os meninos ficam pra "hora da porrada".

- É assim que se fala baixinho! – Natsu e Gray loucos pra bater em alguém aff.

- Ok vocês estão dispensados. – o prefeito disse com raiva. – Minha secretária irá mostrar o hotel.

E seguimos até o hotel para descansar...

**N/A:**Gostei de escrever o capítulo,espero que gostem de ler!

**Respostas das reviews:**

_Lady Carolitta:_ obrigada pelo review enorme! Adoooooro reviews grandes, é mais legal de ler hahaha

Olha, pra mim:

1: o Natsu é da Lucy.

2: ah naaaao, sinto ciúmes da Juvia perto do Gray, prefiro a Lucy.

3: ooxi o Leon é fofo, tbm fiquei triste qd pensei q ele tinha morrido. Que a Sherry não nos ouça rsrs

4: o Loki não tem como ser da Áries, eles são irmãos! E ele é muito lindo, não estranho (ok eu sei q pirei) E a Lucy salvou a vida dele *_*

Ai realmente, moooorrroooo de inveja da Lucy, putz, não tenho nenhum e ela tem 3?kkk

_flaviachan04:_ Obrigada pelos elogios. Já tá aí o 3 cap. Espero que goste! Kisus

_P.S: Viram como ficou maior né? Presentinho hihi_

_Agora quero as minhas reviews hein? ONEGAI!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinopse: **Há uma coisa que anda preocupando muito a Lucy (ela _ainda _é BV). O que acontece quando três garotos começam a disputar a "boca"dela? Quem ela irá escolher? Acompanhem!

Sei que ficou meio podre o resumo mas estou me esforçando para escrever. Espero que gostem!

Cap 4

Acordei de manhã com o barulho da chuva, as nuvens acinzentadas cobriam toda a cidade de Cipricorn, deixando-a com um ar de melancolia. Geralmente é nessas horas em que mais me inspiro pra escrever os meus romances, mas a droga é que esqueci os cadernos em casa.

Olhei para o lado, Natsu, Erza e Gray ainda dormiam em um sono profundo. Todos eram tão fofinhos quietinhos... Queria que ficassem mais tempo assim, sem destruir as coisas.

Pensei sobre o que faria a respeito do trabalho, é verdade que eu e Erza somos magas capazes de nos defender, mas só de pensar em algum homem desconhecido encostando-se a mim me dava arrepios. Se bem que nós temos nossos amigos que nos protegem (Gray e Natsu), não preciso me preocupar tanto assim.

Falando em Gray e Natsu, eles andavam realmente estranhos comigo, superprotetores e tal... Não consigo entender o motivo.

De repente o Natsu começou a murmurar:

- L-Lucy... Não encosta... Gray baka... RONC!

Fiquei um pouco vermelha. "Ah, mas qual é Lucy? Ele tá só dormindo." Mesmo assim é estranho.

Gray começa a sussurrar:

- Minha... Não chega perto que a pele delicada dela queima...

Meus olhos arregalaram-se. HÃ? Ok isso já tá me assustando e muito...

Erza se levanta e caminha em minha direção, lentamente ela pega o meu rosto e o acaricia de leve e vai aproximando a boca. SOCORRO!

- Jellal...

- AHHHHHH! ME LARGA ERZA!

Ela piscou várias vezes confusa, percebeu o que estava fazendo e gritou:

- AHHHHHHHHHH!

Meu Deus ela era sonâmbula, dessa eu não sabia.

Natsu e Gray acordaram de um pulo e viram a cena toda de olhos pulando pra fora.

- ERZA? – Gray assustado.

- Desculpa, mas traição é crime. – Natsu também assustado.

Erza, supervermelha, espancou os dois e saiu do quarto sem nos olhar.

- Vou tomar café.

Gray e Natsu voltaram a dormir em dois segundos (também, coitados, andaram demais, só a madame aqui foi carregada).

Foi bem estranho a Erza tentar me beijar, mas admito que sinto inveja, ela só está com saudades do Jellal e sonha com ele (são sonhos estranhos, mas não deixam de ser especiais pra ela porque tem ele no meio...)

Suspirei. Poxa, quando é que vou encontrar a minha pessoa especial? Que fará o meu coração bater mais rápido e também surgirem borboletas no meu estomago? É inadmissível que eu, com dezessete anos, nunca tenha beijado alguém na boca. Desse jeito vou ficar pra titia e olha que nem irmão tenho.

Fiquei perdida naqueles pensamentos, quando me dei conta Natsu estava me encarando. Desviei os olhos e fiquei um pouco vermelha.

- O que você quer? – perguntei na defensiva.

- N-nada. Só vim te chamar pra tomar café-da-manhã, daqui a pouco estamos saindo.

- Hai.

O prefeito nos deu o endereço do grupo seqüestrador e partimos. Eu e Erza estávamos com roupas bem curtas para "passar uma boa impressão". Natsu e Gray ficariam de olho bem escondidinhos do lado de fora do prédio, esperando para atacar.

Chegando lá, fomos recebidas por um homem que nos olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso tenso no rosto.

- Hum... É... Vocês passam. – fez um sinal para que nós o seguíssemos, entramos numa porta estreita, foi quando vi uma das cenas mais perturbadoras da minha vida.

Haviam várias mulheres nuas jogadas pelos cantos, todas sujas e suadas, parecia que não comiam nada a anos. Erza estava petrificada ao meu lado também, pude perceber que ela se segurava para não gritar.

O homem viu nossas expressões aflitas e riu tentando nos tranqüilizar.

- Ah não se preocupem, não irão ficar desse jeito. Vocês são materiais de primeira. – e piscou idiotamente. Ai que vontade de quebrar uma fuça! E essa parte de material não gostei...

Entramos em outra sala e lá estavam três homens. Devo admitir que desde o começo pensei que fossem homens gordinhos, feios, babões e tarados. Mas minha boca se abriu quando tive a visão dos três garotos mais lindos que já havia visto na vida.

O primeiro sorriu instantaneamente para mim. O segundo gostou da Erza, pude perceber. E o terceiro estava totalmente indiferente.

O primeiro garoto (agora que fui me tocar, pensei que eram HOMENS PERVERTIDOS mas não GAROTOS GOSTOSOS! AHH O QUE EU FAÇO? Calma Lucy lembre-se da missão... ) tinha sedosos cabelos pretos, olhos profundamente azuis da cor do mar, um sorriso enlouquecedor e...UM PIERCING NA _LÍNGUA_!(ninguém sabe mas eu tenho uma tara secreta por caras que tem piercing na língua! *vermelha*)

OK AGORA SE LASQUEM OS OUTROS DOIS, ELES NÃO VALEM A PENA (na verdade valem sim, mas achei o "piercing" da minha vida.)

Estapeei-me. COMO É QUE É DONA LUCY? DEIXA DE SER SAFADA! VOCÊ ESTÁ EM UMA MISSÃO DE RESGATE TONTA! Concentre-se.

Fomos literalmente jogadas para cima deles, sendo que os dois nos pegaram antes que caíssemos. Fui levantada do chão.

- Qual é o seu nome amor?

Eu estava no colo dele e não sabia como sair. Acabei ficando mais vermelha do que o cabelo da Erza.

- L-L-Lu-c-c-cy. – consegui soltar depois de um bom tempo. Estávamos perto demais!

Ele sorriu para mim. OH DOR QUE EU SOFRO!

- Parece o nome de uma deusa. – Seu olhar sedutor mandava calafrios por todo o meu corpo. Olhei para o lado, Erza estava numa situação parecida com a minha, mas ela ainda lutava para se manter "controlada". Fiquei calada, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele me sentou em seu colo e começou a beijar meu pescoço beeeeeem lentamente, eu não pude agüentar e soltei um gemido.

- Quer mais, minha princesa? – seus olhos brilhavam de desejo.

Oh Deus, para mim aquilo era demais. Simplesmente nunca fui beijada e agora vem um deus grego querer me pegar? Tá bom demais!

Mordi minha língua. O que eu estou pensando? Ele está é tentando me estuprar! Como posso ser tão burra de pensar essas coisas?

Senti o toque da mão dele em minhas coxas. Desisto de me preocupar em olhar para Erza, ela sabe se defender melhor que eu, e temos que agüentar o máximo possível para descobrir onde a garota estava.

O terceiro homem olhou com cara de nojo para meu "possuidor".

- Ora, por favor! – e revirou os olhos. – Podiam fazer o favor de pelo menos arranjar um quarto?

- Só está com ciúmes por nunca ter pegado uma garota tão linda como essa.

O outro só fez resmungar.

Foi então que as carícias começaram a ficar mais profundas, eu simplesmente não podia mais agüentar. Até que o meu possuidor falou baixinho:

- Onde estão seus amiguinhos?

Gelei até o fundo da alma, como eles sabiam?

- Vamos fadinha não finja que não sabe do que estou falando. – Oh Deus, a marca da minha mão! Como sou burra! – Mas não se preocupe, já cuidamos deles, não virão nos atrapalhar.

Naquele momento desejei a morte. E agora? Quem viria nos salvar?

Ele estava a meros dez centímetros da minha boca quando pude ouvir um grito.

- NEM PENSE NISSO!

Aquela voz era conhecida, meu sorriso se alargou na hora em que pude vê-lo.

- Loki!

Ele estava com uma aura maligna em volta de seu corpo. Tomou-me do meu ex-controlador tarado, pervertido, gostosão e sexy, colocou-me no chão e começou a espancá-lo brutalmente. A poça de sangue ficava maior a cada instante.

- Já chega! – óbvio que amara vê-lo (sua presença me transmitia segurança), mas devo admitir que também estava com medo daquele Loki que eu nunca vira antes, um assassino sangue-frio.

- Mas ele... Ele queria... Ele tocou em você Lucy!

Pude perceber o quanto ficara magoado.

- Já passou, estou bem com você aqui ao meu lado.

A aura maligna abaixou mais.

Foi quando me dei conta de uma coisa: onde estava Erza?

**N/A: **Mil perdões por ter atrasado tanto a fic, sei que ficou pequena (pra variar ) e talvez não esteja a nível de meus amados leitores. Mas entendam por favor que estou passando por uma fase de adaptação ao ensino médio e que não está sendo fácil pra mim, mas não se preocupem pois não me esqueci de vocês minhas estrelinhas! Acreditem, a cada dia que passava me perguntava como continuaria a fic, se estavam aguardando... Mas enfim espero que deixem reviews para eu saber se gostaram do rumo que tomou o capítulo tá? Beijos no coração de cada um!

**Respostas das reviews:**

_LulukBraz:_Obrigada, espero q não pare de ler até o final XD

_flaviachan04:_Muito obrigada!KK ah a nossa Erza né?X)

Hunf,realmente deu a louca na Lucy de gritar até p surdo ouvir!

Haha maninha,o q não falta nesse mundo é velho tarado né?Mas não sei pq sempre imagino eles baixinhos...*gota*

Tá aí mais um cap,espero q goste

Bjux :*

_Oliveira:_ O engraçado é que eu definitivamente sou a pessoa mais sem graça do mundo, nunca imaginei que alguém se divertiria com essa história. Na verdade, é um sonho realizado estar tendo todo esse reconhecimento dos meus leitores kawaiis!Sério, nunca imaginei que mais de 5 pessoas iam ler,imagina gostar!*MUITO EMOCIONADA*

Decidir com quem a Lucy vai ficar é um pesadelo mesmo,tenho muito medo de desapontar se cometer um errinho sequer!

Sempre fui péssima com sinopses,e nem jurava q essa ia chamar atençã bem q chamou!

Beijos fofuxa

_belurich:_Obrigada querida,mais um cap pra vc!

_u-chan:_Ahh pelo menos alguém q me aliviou um pouco o sono rsrs brincadeira!

O cap 4 começou a esquentar um pouquinho mais as coisas,e não sou muito boa pra escrever hentai msm...

Bjus

_misha_yanata:_Ainda bem q gostou nee-chan! *-*

Eu tbm amo romances!

Ah obrigada pelos elogios e pelas críticas tbm, sei q eh errado usar essas "coisinhas" mas no meu ponto de vista é uma maneira de exagerar um pouquinho as reações da Lucy-chan.

Obg por acompanhar!

Kisus

ja nee

_Lady_Carolitta:_já disse q amo seus comentários gigantes?*-*

To meio sem tempo agora p responder mas assim q tiver tempo voltamos a nossa conversinha hihihi

Bjinhos

_Flaviachan04:_continuação a postos!kukuku pode ler

Xoxo ;)


End file.
